


Angry Kisses

by mythireandfire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angst, F/M, argument, fluff??? i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythireandfire/pseuds/mythireandfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamlen and Mahariel have an argument that ends on a better note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Kisses

Tamlen clenched his jaw and had to loosen his hands from fists as Mahariel stalked away from him. The Brecilian forest was quite, as if sensing the anger that was radiating between the two elves. Zevran and Alistair stood to the side, trying and failing not to look awkward as they listened to the lovers.

“You have _always_ been soft towards the shemlen,” Tamlen threw at her retreating back. “You show them a kindness they do not deserve!”

“I have an open mind when it comes to the humans,” Mahariel snarled, spinning on her heel and marching stiffly back to him, her back ramrod straight. “While you remain in your hatred I move past mine.”

It was an old argument from since they children. In normal circumstances, it would have be a light hearted, somewhat teasing fight that would have ended on a hunt. But with the group out looking for the creature that controlled the werewolves, Mahariel’s decision to save the were’s had incensed Tamlen so much he couldn’t hold back his tongue.

“My hatred is completely justified! His kind,” Tamlen gestured violently at Alistair–who brought up his hands in helplessness, “drove our people from our home. I see no reason why we should save these werewolves from their fate. It is justice as far as I’m concerned.”

“Justice,” Mahariel ground out slowly through gritted teeth. Now Tamlen knew she was furious–she only spoke as such when she was really riled up. “Is when the aggressor of the original crime was dealt the punishment. Not their descendents who were not even alive during the injustice.”

Tamlen swore under his breath. “You are a naive, careless, softhearted fool.”

“And you are a close-minded, uptight, arrogant bastard.” Mahariel returned, jabbing a finger at Tamlen’s chest.

“Oh, is that _all_ that I am?”

“No, you are also a–mmph!”

She was cut off as Tamlen roughly grabbed her and kissed her hard enough that their teeth clacked. Mahariel fought him for only a second, but Tamlen smiled when she pulled herself closer and moaned quietly when he ran his tongue over her lips. He felt her fingers thread into his hair, gripping the strands tight when he gently scraped his teeth across her lower lip.

And then he pulled away, both of them slightly out of breath.

“If your sympathetic nature gets us killed,” he stated, trying to catch his breath, “I’m blaming you.”

Mahariel, dazed enough it made Tamlen smile smugly, pointed her finger at him. “Nice try but you haven’t won this argument. As soon as we get back to camp you’re in trouble.” She turned and stalked away, listing to one side slightly before correcting herself.

Tamlen heard a chuckle and turned to look at his other companions–whom he had completely forgotten were there.

“That was quite impressive,” Zevran said with a wicked grin. “I wonder if this “trouble” you are in will take place in your tent.”

Tamlen flushed red. “That is none of your business.”

“Right you are,” Alistair said, a little red himself. “I suggest we move on so I can pretend that I didn’t see or hear anything that just happened.”

Tamlen shook his head in disgust and motioned with his bow for them to go before him. He waited until they were ahead before letting himself smile as he reached up to touch his lips with the tips of his fingers, the taste of Mahariel lingering behind.


End file.
